1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate processing apparatus and a substrate processing method which freeze a liquid film formed on a surface of a substrate, the substrate including semiconductor wafers, glass substrates for photomask, glass substrates for liquid crystal display, glass substrates for plasma display, substrates for FED (field emission display), substrates for optical disks, substrates for magnetic disks, substrates for magnet-optical disks, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally used is a technique of freezing a liquid film as it is maintained adhering to a substrate surface by cooling a substrate as one of a substrate processing. Particularly this freezing technique is used as part of a substrate cleaning processing. That is, as devices typified by semiconductors have finer patterns, more advanced functions and higher precision, it becomes increasingly difficult to remove fine contaminants such as particles adhering to the substrate surface without destroying patterns formed on the substrate surface. And so, particles adhering to the substrate surface are removed in the following manner utilizing the freezing technique described above.
First, a liquid film is formed on a substrate surface by supplying liquid to the substrate surface. Subsequently, the liquid film is frozen by cooling the substrate. Thus, a frozen film is formed on the substrate surface to which particles adhere. Finally, the frozen film is removed from the substrate surface, whereby the particles are removed from the substrate surface together with the frozen film. In the apparatus described in JP-A-11-31673 for example, purified water is supplied to the substrate surface to form a liquid film and the liquid film is frozen.